Angels of Yesterday
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: The Dark Lord finds two people by the name of Heero Yuy and Relena Darlain in the woods, obviously not of the magic or typical muggle world. So, he offers them a deal that they'll never forget...HPGW Xover 1xR Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well, here she goes again :sigh: Writing another story, this time, on behalf of my sister, who suggested that I make a 1xR story set in the Harry Potter universe. So, here's to Lif. Kiss, kiss darling.

Love, Red Tail

Standard Stuff:

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, I just manipulate the characters and put them in…different situations.

Rating: PG-13, like most of my stuff.

Warnings: Possible gore, evilness, cliffhangers, and, of course, language. There may be some sensuality :snickers: However, don't expect any lemons or limes from me, I can't write those.

Pairings: 1xR, 2xH, 3x, 4x, 5xS, 6x9

Summary: Heero and Relena are dead… but somehow wind up in Harry Potter's world where they meet someone who has a possible way of getting them home… HPGW Xover

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Angels of Yesterday**

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One:

The day was bright, as it usually was in Europe. People think rain when the name England was mentioned, but in the more southern parts, it was brighter, the sun sparkling on the rolling hills of one of the most important countries in the world, despite how small it was. The Sanc Kingdom, ruled by the guardian angel, Relena Peacecraft.

"Miss Peacecraft?" A speaker questioned, Relena looking up at the mention of her name and nodded, turning away from the other delegate she was talking to before the conference officially started.

It was an impulse of her to now respond to anyone who used her former name by correcting them of their error. "It's Darlain," she reminded, having given up the name of the Peacecraft's so that she wouldn't be looked up to her family's expectations, among other things. She was no longer a Peacecraft, though the blood still ran through her veins. "Yes, Senator Kelly?"

The delegate muttered an apology, bowing his head with a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he nodded to the name, "Yes, I'm Senator Kelly."

She smiled, brushing off the apology like it was a common mistake for the other delegates. She had come to terms that old habits died hard. In fact, she remembered during the war the exasperated look on Noin's 'ace when former OZ soldier's stuck to their old titles for her as a Lieutenant. "Yes?"

The man gave her a manila folder, "These were the papers for your next conference in Moscow. That's really the only reason why you were called here, so these papers could be delivered personally."

Relena raised an eyebrow, opening the folder to look in on the papers typed neatly out for her. She frowned when she noticed bulleted sentences, wondering exactly what they were. "Excuse me," The person walking away from her to start another conversation with another Senator. He turned his head first, then his entire body so that he was once more facing her completely. "What are these for?"

Heero looked up from his position leaning against the wall, giving Relena some distance like what she always liked during these types of things. She was already skittish as it was at and before these conferences. He looked at the man that stared at her in confusion for a bit, as if wondering why she wouldn't know what the papers were about.

"Well, they're the topics being discussed at the conference." The man explained, "The people over there in Moscow were great supporters of OZ and it's people." Relena nodded to this, remembering the past experience she had in Moscow, where she had first met Noin. "You have to have everyone that you can supporting you."

Relena smiled at his words, glancing back at Heero standing behind her. He had become her bodyguard, though his skills were rarely needed. Mostly everyone that tried to assassin her thought things over twice when they saw her body guard's face—Heero Yuy, former Gundam pilot of 01.

He turned to look at her, his eyes catching her gaze as she hid a blush from being found out of staring at him. As usual, she was the one to first break the gaze. "Ready to go, Heero?" She smiled at him and gathered her things, putting them neatly and organized into a briefcase she had by her left calf.

Heero nodded, waiting for her to gather her things before opening the door to her, getting the ever-polite response for his efforts. She never failed to remember her 'please' and 'thank you' phrases to Heero, even if their routine had become an every day thing.

She took a deep breath, breathing in the wonder scents of the world around her, enjoying the sight of the world without mobile suits surrounding the perimeter for protection. This was how their should be. She glanced at Heero's, 'Though maybe not his.' She sighed inwardly.

"Is something wrong?" His words caught her off guard and she looked up at him, blinked a couple of times before shaking her head in a negative. Heero grunted a small, "Good." As they made their way to the limousine, no longer the pink one that her father had bestowed upon her during her fourteenth birthday. Despite what people would think of her obsession with pink, she couldn't find it in herself to change the color of the automobile, her father's gift to her staying until it reached it's untimely death by crashing into a tree en-route to pick her up. It was broken beyond repairs. Personally, she liked the color blue. It reminded her of Heero's eyes.

The silence was deafening, Relena looking at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world and Heero looking out the wind, body tense as always as he was ready to spring at any enemies that even dared to hurt his charge.

He would let no one, not even himself, hurt her.

Which was why the three words she wanted most to hear from him couldn't slip from his mouth. Inside, the solider in him laughed coldly, 'After all, who would **want** to love an emotionless monster?'

He growled that thoughts away with anger. Of course he already knew that, but it was still a low blow that always hurt more than the others. Besides, no matter what he had made a promise to protect the angel of peace.

"Is something wrong?" She had heard the growl emit from his throat and looked around to see if there was any danger. He blinked at her and looked up, wondering what she was talking about before shaking his head.

"No." He replied almost instantly, a harsh gruff tone to his voice. He was still angry at that little voice in his head, wondering just what the hell it was—some sort of twisted side effect of using the Zero system all those years?

"Oh." Her voice was small and he looked up just in time to see a small brevity of hurt flash through her aquamarine eyes before the weakness was hid behind a wall of emotional strength.

"Relena," his eyes softened and he shuffled over to side beside her, feeling awkward as he wrapped his arms around her to encircle her in a hug. Her eyes were wide with shock before she shrank into the embrace, welcoming Heero's touch.

His words drifted to her like an ocean's waves, strong and calming at the same time. "I'm sorry." Somehow, his words always seemed to calm her nerves and bring her back to the more carefree times of her life, and memories of when she had first met the reckless Gundam pilot.

"Heero…" Relena closed her eyes, "Don't be afraid to hurt me." She looked up at him for a moment, giving him a honest and reassuring smile, "I'm not a doll that will break if you hold me too tightly, Heero."

He looked at her, hesitantly nodding every so slightly when she continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. She wouldn't take the word 'no' from him.

She smiled back at him, relief flooding through her as she saw him nod, if not hesitantly. She then took opportunity by the steering wheel and wrapped her arms around him also and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of heaven on earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready?" Relena nodded and smiled at Quatre and the other four Gundam pilots that were standing at the gate of the terminal. After all, if she were able to pull this off, there would be even more hope for world peace and coexistence between the earth and colonies.

"Good luck, Lena!" Duo merrily smiled from cheek to cheek and she offered another light smile, butterflies fluttering in the pits of her stomach. Duo shoved a bag with yellow arches imprinted into it.

She looked at the trademark on the bag and then at the contents, enough for two people to eat on the airplane. Her and Heero. "McDonalds?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking at Duo while he shrugged.

"Isn't that about the least healthiest food that you can get?" She chuckled but had to admit that the food smelled good.

Duo laughed, patting Heero on the back at his comment. Leave it to the Perfect Soldier to think that McDonalds wasn't healthy. After all… they still sold salads there, right? "Ah, but my friend—if you're going to die, then at least die happy!"

Heero snorted at that remark, glaring at Duo. "Happy that you died from eating fatty foods?" He questioned, "That certainly would only categorize you."

Duo's mouth fell open, "Was that a joke!" His eyes were wide in shock, "Dude, you're gonna give me a heart attack!" He slapped him on the back merrily and Heero huffed, crossing his arms.

"It is about as healthy as Duo eats." Quatre turned to Trowa, hiding a laugh as Duo had his mouth hanging about as open as an open door would get. Trowa's visible emerald eye glimmered in amusement when he took in Duo's state.

"Hey!" He crossed his arms, a pout on his face. He threw a mock glare at Trowa in return.

"What?" Trowa questioned innocently, "You didn't mind it when Heero said about the same thing."

Duo snorted, "Well of course not! He's my best friend after all!" He draped an arm over Heero's shoulder. The blue eyed brunette simply glared at Duo.

"Don't get me involved in this." He muttered, moving to get out of the way but Duo's arm stopped him.

"Too late!" The braided man happily chirruped. Heero raised an eyebrow.

Relena moved over to where Sally was standing near to Wufei, her and the medic being the only two girls in the group.

Sally looked at the teens with amusement, glad to see that the war's end didn't effect them as much as some other people that she knew. They did have it worse, after all. "I think that all the testosterone has gotten to their heads."

Relena raised an eyebrow and watched and Quatre tugged on Trowa's arm. "You think?"

"Well Trowa's **my** best friend!" Quatre replied.

"So? My best friend is a Perfect Soldier! He beats Trowa…'cause he's perfect!" Duo started laughing and Quatre put his hands on his hips in mock fury.

The blonde laughed evilly, "Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. Mentally, he laughed when he realized Heero trying to get out of the way. "Well, my best friend is famous!"

"Mine too!" Duo exclaimed rather loudly, "He saved the world!" In a voice that screamed 'what now!' to Quatre.

The politian in Quatre wouldn't accept defeat, "Well, Trowa stars in a circus!" Quatre laughed and pointed at Duo, "Beatchya Heero isn't in a circus." Heero glared at Quatre, wondering what substance the blonde was currently abusing. He was acting way too out of character.

He glanced at the others. 'Something is going on.' He noted Relena smiling as she watched their "act". Then he figured it out—they were trying to make Relena smile and laugh. He shook his head in exasperation.

Duo snickered, "Oh yes… I'm sure that Trowa is **very** flexible."

Quatre turned red like a tomato, "Are you implying something!"

"Nope!" The braided baka smirked, "Just implying something about 'Fei and Sally over there."

"It's Wufei!" The Chinese blinked, pausing for a moment as he replayed what Maxwell had said. He growled with fury, eyes glazing. "Maxwell!" The sound of a sword coming out of it's sheath would have made the teen hide, but he had Heero on his side. Heero watched with amusement.

"Tell me, Fei!" Duo laughed, "Does Sally wear that uniform of hers when treating you?"

Wufei turned many shades of red and purple.

"Sure do!" Relena giggled and Wufei spun around on his heel, "You're next, onna!" He turned around and ran towards Duo with his sword in the air.

"You guys sure do put on a scene." She had figured it out that the guys were trying to make her forget about the upcoming conference and for that she had to thank them.

"Flight 143, Terminal 8, now boarding." Relena looked up, hearing their terminal and looked out the nearby window to see the plane, ready for take off. The intercom repeated, "Flight 143, Terminal 8, now boarding." To those who didn't hear the first message.

The captain of the shuttle and the stewardesses and flight attendants for the flight smiled as they walked by the group saying their farewells to one another.

"That's so sweet…" A stewardess smiled at Heero, who pointedly ignored her and stared at Relena instead. The smile looked more on the forced side on the young woman's face after she saw that.

"Hey." Said the other girl in a whisper, "Isn't that the Vice Foreign Minister?"

"Shush!" The stewardess, still eyeing Heero hissed into the other's ear, "The Captain said not to stare or mention that."

Wufei raised his eyes at the woman. Did they think that they couldn't hear? Obviously, Sally thought the same thing and hid a snicker easily behind her hand as she looked the other way to stare at a certain spot on the wall. Wufei snorted. "Baka onna's…"

Heero stared at Wufei, daring him to make a comment about Relena being weak since she was a woman like what he did the last time. Oh, Chang would know not to mess with her. He smirked when he thought of how lovely his "gift" to the Chinese would be when he got back and turned on his computer.

"Take care, Yuy." Wufei grunted, arms crossed and Sally lightly punched him in the shoulder, both of them on their already short-as-it-was lunch break at the moment—the terrible woes of working with the Preventers. But, they were woes with benefits.

"Hn." Heero nodded his head to each of them, grabbing Relena's duffel and his own small one and shouldering each of them easily.

"Ready, Heero?" She turned to look at Heero, guilty about making him carry her baggage. They had already had a discussion about it though, Heero usually ending it with him giving the final word. At least Duo had given them some food to eat on the way to Moscow.

Turning she smiled and waved goodbye, giving the desk clerk her ticket as well as Heero's as she nodded and pointed to the way, locking the door behind them to the private flight.

"Take care." Sally whispered, closing her eyes for a moment in silent prayer like she always did for the two.

Quatre looked at her with a soft smile on his face upon hearing her words. He pressed his hand against his chest and closed his eyes, walking over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to open her eyes in a startled manner, she looked up at the blonde empathy. "They'll be okay." She paused for a moment with his words and then smiled a little and nodded.

"Ready, onna?" She chuckled a little under her breath, nodding and walked over to Wufei, smacking him lightly on the arm like she always did for the onna comment.

"Hold on." The whole group stayed in the terminal, waiting and watching to make sure that everything went smoothly and on time. Then, as Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Sally watched the plane fly and take off for a few moments more, they then turned, leaving the airport to get on with their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relena clutched the airplane's armrest in the chair she was sitting in tightly, glancing at Heero who had taken the aisle seat incase he needed to jump from his chair in an instant and take control of the plane if he had to.

"Hungry?" He looked at her with the sack of food in her hands and nodded, accepting the food as she graced him with one of her shining smiles.

He concentrated on his food, trying not to let his thoughts trail off on how beautiful she was. He looked up when she poked him gently on the arm. "Hn?"

"Heero…" She glanced at her food and then back to him with a sigh, "Do you think that the conference will go well?" She had a gut feeling that everything depended on this—and if she failed it would all be her fault one way or another.

Heero turned away from his food and looked at her straight in the eyes, using his hand to gently raise her chin to meet his striking prussian eyes that hadn't changed a bit in the years they had now known each other, the total being two going on three.

"Heero…" There was such sadness in her eyes, such sadness that he couldn't help but think that he had created.

"Don't be afraid Relena, no matter what, people will listen to you." She smiled at him in exchange for the reassuring words. "They look up to you."

"Thank you." She whispered lightly, turning back to her food as she warmed herself in the feeling of being so close to him.

"We'll be there soon, hopefully." Relena nodded as she decided to close her eyes and get some sleep.

But…the two never did make it to Moscow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: … XD Now, most people, knowing me would think that I would leave it off there—another to add to my infamous cliffhanger collection…but…aw well…

Continue on people, continue on…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuy," Wufei couldn't help but let a growl emit from his mouth as he narrowed his eyes at the computer screen. Une had given him a project to do research on and, when he turned on the computer, in rather large bold letters stood 'F.O.A.D'. Duo snickered from behind him.

"You did this?" He spun around on his chair swiftly, teeth clenched. Yuy was the only one that he had known that would be able to get into his computer and crack all the firewalls and codes.

Duo shook his head, braid smacking him in the back lightly as he grinned like a Cheshire cat, "No…but I did mention to Heero about what you said about Relena." He snickered, getting a glare from Wufei.

"What?" He questioned innocently.

Wufei turned back to the screen and then blinked when he saw a little chibi of his Gundam walk onto the screen.

"Nataku?" Duo looked over his shoulder, questioning where he could get one of those like Deathscythe.

Then the Gundam blew up.

Duo stared laughing, Wufei turned red faced and then muttered a long stream of curses in both Chinese and English, and then, there was Sally.

Sally entered the room by rushed into Duo and Wufei's shared office to see the bickering pilots and top-class Preventers. Duo laughed like a maniac and Wufei was about ready to chase him around with his katana to cut the braid off for real this time, no stopping him.

Then, the Chinese pilot saw the Preventer medic standing in the doorway. "What do you want now, onna?" He ground out in exasperation.

Sally didn't reply, just felt tears prickle her vision and sting her eyes and she bit back a choked sob.

"Sally?" Duo stopped what he was doing, mainly laughing at the virus Heero had installed before he had left since Duo told the stoic pilot that the Chinese had called Relena a "weak and insignificant onna with stupid ideals". Sally looked at Wufei's computer and saw in big, bold letters, the words: F.O.A.D on his computer.

Sally would have laughed if the news she had just seen and heard so somber and grief consuming. If there ever was that light in the tunnel that everyone spoke of that represented hope…it was extinguished by now.

Trowa and Quatre walked up with confusion on written in their faces as to what was going on, Quatre's easier to detect than that of Trowa's. Trowa leaned against the office's wall and crossed his arms, patiently waiting for an explanation.

After Quatre had felt a feeling of dread, the silent pilot and the empathy left to find the source, so they found themselves here. Quatre, being the reason why they were there, decided to get to the point and state the question in their minds. "Sally, what's wrong?" Trowa raised an eyebrow, the blonde's statement also speaking for his own thoughts. What could one say, he was a man of simple and small words.

She took a shuddered breath, not trusting her cracking voice to trust her. Her mind was numb, the words freezing in her mouth. She fumbled around for the remote that led to the TV in their office and clicked on the power button.

On the news, nationwide, the world watched in horror as Flight Number 143 from Terminal 8, carrying Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlain and her bodyguard Heero Yuy, blew up in the air to smithereens and small chunks of metal and debris.

Duo's face turned pale, mouth hanging open as no sound or words came out of it. His breathing stopped momentarily just like his thought process as he watched the horrific scene replay over and over again.

As if the reaction was delayed from the distance, the pain hit him suddenly like a bullet and the blonde doubled over in pain. "Heero…!" Quatre clutched his chest, eyes wide and pupils dilated as he gasped in pain. Trowa was instantly by his side.

Quatre could hear Relena scream, Heero's name escaping her lips and Relena from Heero's before everything was silence.

There was an empty void left in his space heart that was usually filled with Relena and Heero. His body trembled and tears fell from his eyes, falling heavily to the ground as the world became quiet in shock.

"They're gone."

Duo stared with unbelieving eyes at the screen as the scene replied over and over again. There was no way that his best buddy the Perfect Soldier, the "angelic" protector of peace, and his unofficial girlfriend, the angel of peace, had just been…blown up in the sky!

"They're gone." Quatre mumbled again and he began to shudder, his heart racing and his skin pale with eyes wide and glossy as if he was there and not at the same time.

"Heero…Relena…" The world's silence did nothing to ease their pain upon loosing two of their closest friends that had helped stop the war, Heero with his twin buster rifle and Relena with her idea's of pacifism.

They had seen the plane take off, Heero's serious, but lighter and kinder eyes as he offered them a small and rare smile, and Relena cheerfully waving goodbye to them.

Then, just like that…they were gone. Not just for the week like scheduled, but this time there wasn't going to be any coming back on the return flight. Because they were already gone without having any chance of survival, falling from such a distance and height. There would be no welcoming party when they heard everything went well at the conference…

…Because they were already dead.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Do you like? The beginning is kind of sad, but don't worry…it'll get better. Uplifted AKA Lif said that she liked the idea. I'm starting this cause Freedom in a Cage is over with a couple others.

Anyone wanna see Trowa or Quatre with a certain person?

Reviews and suggestions are always loved!

Love, Red Tail


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angels of Yesterday

_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two:

She groaned, feeling the pain pull at her when she felt her self coming out of the darkness that had claimed her world. "Heero?" The name came out as a whisper, let out as easily as a breath. Trying to reach up and rub her throbbing head, she felt her arms move unresponsively to her after waiting for the control to return. A type of numbness had swallowed her body and when she tried to move, everything felt like it was filled with lead and heavier than Gundanium.

"Relena?" A gentle touch to her arm that could only be Heero made her flutter her eyes open, trying to see his face once more. At least he would be in heaven with her, right? Unless they were in limbo or something, ready to part. Heero always did say he never would go to heaven.

Groaning once more, she decided that she didn't want to wake up. Life could be so unfair. First, she was off to try and help peace and then…she did. Her skin turned cold and that fact, her many muscles tensing when she realized she would never get to see her friends anymore. She clenched her eyes closed, willing the tears not to come streaming down her face. If she didn't have Heero as her bodyguard, he wouldn't be dead either. 'It's all my fault…I killed him.'

"Relena, I know you're awake. Please, open your eyes."

Sniffling, she shook her head and curled up into a ball, snuggling into the warmth that she knew was Heero. His muscles were tense. "I don't want you to go away." Her arms managed to grab the fabric of his tank top, the threads familiar in her grip, so soft and smooth from years of use.

"Relena…" A ghostly touch of his hands brushing against her head soothed her and she willed herself to obey him, opening her eyes a little bit.

The first thing that assaulted her was the once more throbbing pain of her head and then the second was light, bright light. She clamped her eyes shut again.

"Relena, you have to get up."

"No." Her grip on his shirt tightened. "I don't want you to go away."

He sighed, "Relena," he tried in a gentler tone this time, "I'm not going anywhere."

She opened her eyes at his statement, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of where they were.

Birds chirped and she realized that she was lying in a rather sprawled out position once she uncurled from her fetal position on small patch of leaves. Looking up, she saw Heero's face. She smiled lightly, moving her head a little bit, which was lying on his lap, while smiling and touching her temple. While looking up, she noted the trail of thin, dried blood running down the side of his face.

"I thought we were dead." Her voice was distant and strange.

Heero looked down at her, face remaining calculating as he assessed their situation and tried to piece together what he remembered and what happened. He saw flashes in his mind—the explosion, her cry, and the fear he felt for the first time. He knew it was too late—that they were going to die.

He turned away, "I thought so to." Her body froze and her face went void of any expression. She took a deep, somewhat shuddered and forced breath as she sat up.

Instantly, she regretted it however. She leaned forward, arms for extra support as she leaned over and tried to collect herself and stop the world from spinning under her legs and arms.

"Are you all right?" Heero knelt down beside her, frowning when he noticed a thin trail of blood. He brought his hand to inspect the wound and sighed in relief when he realized it was nothing serious.

"Heero…" Relena closed her eyes and brought her hand to the back of her head.

His hand stopped her and she turned to look at him, her wrist still in his hand's grip. "Don't touch it, we can't have it get infected." Dumbly nodding, she felt the dizziness slowly fade away.

"Dizzy still?" She shook her head in a negative manner. "Good. You should be feeling better by now." If she weren't, that wouldn't be good.

During the time that they were knocked out, there was always a possibility that an infection could have settled in and he would have to find medications to fight it.

It was his job to protect Relena, both on paper and as a silent whisper between the two. He would get her and him out of this, if not himself, then her alive.

"Heero…where are we? What's going on?" He voice hitched a little bit and she buried her hands into her hair, bowing her head as she let out a sob in confusion. "We died! We…we died!"

He touched her shoulder gently and he could feel the sobs trying to escape her mouth in louder volume than she was giving them run through her lithe body. He pulled her into a hug, letting her cry.

He pulled away when he felt the tears come and lifted her chin and wiped the tear away like he had done so many times before. He looked into her eyes directly and gave her a firm look, "I will protect you, no matter what."

His words of protection, his promise always reminded her of the times he kept true to his word.

Heero Yuy never lied, at least not to her (unless, she noted, it was for her own protection).

Slowly, the tears died away and she nodded. They both had to be strong to get through this. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his firm chest rippling with muscles corded across his body.

"I trust you." She whispered, her voice carrying through the strange forest they had found themselves in.

"We should try heading that way." Relena followed the direction that Heero pointed at with her eyes. She squinted, looking as far as she could into the distance.

All she could see were trees, not even a clearing that promised freedom from the dense forest they awoke in.

She nodded, standing up with a little difficulty and steadied herself with Heero's offered hand. Holding her hand in his own, the two then set off in the chosen direction, Heero leading the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We should be nearing the exit of this forest by now." Heero said gruffly, holding a branch of a great pine tree out of the way for Relena to step through without getting hit by it.

"Oh," she stepped through, hearing the tree swing back like a whip after Heero released it and she stepped through. "Thank you." She offered him a smile. Over the past hours, they had been trying to make light of their situation and the growing time.

Luckily, Relena noted that it was before noon that she had regained consciousness so they would hopefully be out of the vast forest before sunset. She shivered to think of what things would come out in this strange forest at night.

Not only once had she seen a glimmer of white dance out of the sight of her vision and, when she turned, the creature was gone. Frowning, she shook the image from her head that made her think it had been a unicorn like the kind in her bed time stories.

She clutched the jacket Heero had given her tighter. At first, she had protested about the jacket and had claimed he needed it more than she since he was only wearing that tank top which didn't keep any chills out, but he said he was used to the cold. That sentence had ended the fight in her. She had to admit though, that the Preventer jackets were nicely made.

Heero glanced back, "You aren't still made about the jacket, are you?" He questioned as he continued walking, slowly pulling the two of them towards the edge of the forest.

Relena shook her head, "I mean, a little bit, but..." She sighed, "Thank you." He shrugged off the thank you from her like he had always done, saying he didn't mind, which she soon began to figured that he really didn't and wasn't saying it just to be nice.

A rustle in the bushes near them met their ears, Heero's sensitive ones before her own.

The couple froze in mid-step and Relena allowed Heero's arm to move her gently behind her more so that whatever would pop out wouldn't be in her line of fire. In the blink of an eye, Heero had his gun removed. Relena was glad that she was no longer on that end of the barrel. The cold look in his eyes returned, saying that he wasn't one to squall with.

The rustling stopped as if the person, or creature, realized that a weapon was being pointed at it.

"Come out right now." Heero clicked off the safety of the gun with a simplest flick of his finger, the gun cocked and loaded. Relena tightened her grip on the jacket and the back of Heero's tank top she had a hold of also.

Now, there was more rustling and Relena could hear the sounds of footsteps as a person slowly emerged from the bushes, arms raised above his head in the means of surrender as he eyed the gun almost fearfully.

Relena began to wonder just where they were. It was almost as if the man had never seen a gun before. And what was with those robes the man was wearing?

"I--I swear that I haven't done anything." The gun didn't waver at all.

"Who are you?" Heero's voice was cold and merciless as he glared at the possible suspect or threat to Relena's safety and his own.

"My…my name is Tom. Tom Marvolvo Riddle." Heero narrowed his eyes, eyeing the person and, after judging him to be no threat, clicked the safety back into place. The man sighed in relief, arms still in the air since the gun was still pointed at him.

"What are you doing here?"

The man looked confused for a moment, as if trying to put words into a sentence and then bit his lower lip. 'Big mistake' Relena noted.

The safety was back off and Heero eyed the person with suspicion as Relena peeped out a little bit to see the person from behind the safety of Heero. She looked him up and down, assessing the situation like what Heero did and to her; it looked like he was a normal civilian.

Even she knew, however, that normal civilians could be dangerous. The Gundam pilots showed that to many people who underestimated them, from muggers to military organizations.

"This is hard to put…" Tom began, "But I _felt_ some strong untamed magic coming from here." Relena raised her eyebrow. Magic?

"Where are we?" Heero questioned, wanting to know the location of the place that the two were currently in. He'd ask the boy about the whole "magic" thing later. Everyone knew that magic wasn't real, or miracles in their world.

"You're in England." The man looked shocked, not really expecting that kind of question from people who should obviously know what soil they were standing on. After all, it's not like you just hop onto a plane and not know where you're going, or be born in a country and not know what nationality you are. "Good ol' England."

Heero and Relena both glanced at one another, a confused look on their face. Their last location before the bomb had blown up was flying near Russia or the tundra and dense forests to be exact.

"Did you not know where you were?"

Heero growled, "What is the year?" He prayed that the boy's answer would be AC 196, that they had somehow strayed off course and just needed to get to the nearest town and vid-phone their friends to set up a pick-up for the two of them.

"It's 2005, why?"

Relena gasped, knowing from her history lessons that the time era they were in was almost two hundred to three hundred years ago.

"Wait a second…" The boy looked at them, eyes widening with realization, "You're from the future! I heard about a spell that could be used to take people back to the past in radical situations with unstable magic! It's really dangerous and all…" He trailed off and then looked up at the two.

"What?" Relena questioned from behind Heero, looking from over his shoulder.

"I think I can help you if you help me."

Heero looked at the man and then looked at Relena. Her eyes were pleading to go home and make all this nightmare go away and vanish like the dream she wished it was.

He sighed inwardly, clicking the safety back on.

The gun was lowered and Heero glanced back at Relena to make sure that she was okay. Was that the smallest hint of a smirk on his face? She shrugged off all suspicion. If Heero trusted him, then she should too.

Looking around, she spotted a nearby rock that was large enough for her to sit on. She walked over to it, lifting her aching feet off the ground and looking over to Heero invitingly, wondering if he also would like to sit down with her.

"Thanks." He mumbled under his breath, keeping an eye on the still-possible threat.

Riddle noted how the brunette watched over the blonde like a hawk, as if she was something important. However, he couldn't help himself. "Are you two married?"

Relena's eyes went wide and Heero felt a blush rise to his cheeks, which he fought off and tried to remain stoic. After checking his emotions, he threw a death glare at the man.

"I guess not…" So, Relena thought, the man looked innocent enough. He didn't **seem** twisted, trying to exploit and gather information or use them for something.

"Are you a couple?" Relena looked with a worried look at Heero, who looked just about ready to shoot the poor man.

Clearing her throat, Relena sent a pointed look at the man, easily hiding her own blush. "Uh… why are you dressed like that?" She nodded toward what he was wearing, knowing it was rude of her to ask.

However, maybe the man would thank her later if he knew that changing the direction of their previous conversation saved his life.

"Well," the man laughed, grinning nervously, "You'll probably think I'm crazy but…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Magic?" That raised both of their eyebrows.

Riddle nodded at the both of them. "You both have untamed magic. If I can use a spell so that you have as much learning as any wizard or witch, then you can do me a great favor."

"And that favor would be?" Heero, no matter how much persuading Relena would do, wouldn't trust this man. Something wasn't right, and his instincts always told him the right way.

The man sighed, "I'm being hunted." Relena looked at him with worry. Heero had his eyes narrowed a little bit, thinking he was a suspect for something. "You see…there are these evil people after me called Harry Potter and his little gang. Our last face off…I only managed to give him a scar on his forehead that looks like a lightning bolt. He, however, managed to make my own magic come back at me and I was weakened so much that I'm constantly fleeing."

Relena looked with worry at the boy. "Why does he want to kill you?" She questioned, hoping that she wasn't interrupting him. She knew first hand what killing was, and how awful it could make a person feel. Her hand inched for Heero's, a small touch to give her comfort as she remembered their world.

"Well…" He said, frowning as if trying to think why the enemy, who, might Heero add, could have to reason at all for wanting to kill him other than for instinct or whatnot, would want to kill him.

Heero frowned—this was confusing. Was the man twisting the facts or something?

Relena looked at the man, thinking over his words like the politician she was. Her conclusion: No offense, but she couldn't help but think that this story was right out of a novel or fantasy story of sorts.

"I was stronger than him and I am a better wizard than he is. He was probably afraid that I would be able to stand against him when he tries to fight against all the other good wizards. He's been getting rid of a lot of other people also. He's been hunting me ever since he learned that I was still alive."

"That's a lot of people." Heero stated, clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes, "How old did you say this kid was, again?"

"Heero?" Relena looked up at Heero who glared at the man.

Avoiding the question, Riddle looked at the two of the with hopeful eyes; "If you help me, I'll help you control your magic and even get you home after I'm able to have my power restored when Potter is destroyed." The man promised, though deep down perhaps he was lying through his teeth.

"Hn." Heero crossed his arms and Relena moved closer to him, something that Tom took note of in the back of his mind once more.

"You keep going on about this 'magic' crap."

Riddle looked at him.

"Magic isn't real." Relena nodded in agreement with him, almost forgetting about that small aspect.

The man sighed heavily and reached into his cloak. He stopped when the familiar click of a gun's safety reminded him not to do anything stupid. "I'm just removing my wand so that I can cast a spell and show you that magic is real."

Slowly, he pulled out a small wooden stick and looked at Heero, who had the gun still drawn and poised at the target which was himself at the moment.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." The words rolled off his tongue, and with the swish and flick of his wand, a pebble began to float into the air. Relena gasped, jumping up from her seat to check on the rock. She put her hand under and over it, noting that there were no strings.

Turning back to Heero, the look on her face told him that there was no strings holding it up or any other trick.

It was really real.

TBC

Author's note:

So what did you all think of the second chapter? Yep. Heero and Relena meet Voldemort, who uses Tom Riddle instead of Voldemort incase… dun dun dun!

Betchya no ones done a HPGW Xover where the good guys strike a deal with the bad guys, eh? Eh?

Anyways, I have to apologize for the first chapter being rather out of character (especially in the airport scene, I just couldn't find myself to cut it out… plus, it added some humor to the story since it got sad near the end and all.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you liked this chapter! XD

Reviews are always loved and appreciated! Comments are also loved or ideas!

Love, Red Tail


End file.
